1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a blade removal assistance tool system and more particularly pertains to removing locking nuts from mowing blade shafts, in a safe, convenient and economical manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of blade removing tools of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, blade removing tools of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of removing mower blades are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,152,326 to Tyler issued Dec. 26, 2006 discloses a Rotary Blade Holding Tool. U.S. Pat. No. 6,796,111 to Williams issued Sep. 28, 2004 discloses a Blade Holding Assembly for Rotary Cutting Machine. U.S. Pat. No. 6,718,194 to Sterling et al. issued Apr. 6, 2004 discloses a Blade Removing Tool for Rotary Lawn Mowers. U.S. Pat. No. 6,272,724 to Sterling et al. issued Aug. 14, 2001 discloses a Blade Removing Tool for Rotary Lawn Mowers. U.S. Pat. No. 5,865,018 to Wanic issued Feb. 2, 1999 discloses a Cutter Blade Removal Tool. U.S. Pat. No. 4,956,905 to Davidson issued Sep. 18, 1990 discloses a Tool for Holding a Rotatable Lawn Mower Blade. U.S. Pat. No. 4,736,544 to Greenquist issued Apr. 12, 1988 discloses a Blade Holder for Sharpening Lawnmower Blades. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,881,960 issued Nov. 28, 1989 to Kugler discloses a Lawn Mower Blade Lock.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a blade removal assistance tool system that allows removing locking nuts from mowing blade shafts, in a safe, convenient and economical manner.
In this respect, the blade removal assistance tool system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of removing locking nuts from mowing blade shafts, in a safe, convenient and economical manner.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved blade removal assistance tool system which can be used for removing locking nuts from mowing blade shafts, in a safe, convenient and economical manner.
In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.